PokéROM
PokéROM |platform=PC |category=Educational |players=1-4 players |release_date_ja=N/A |release_date_au=??? |release_date_eu=??? |release_date_na=2000 |release_date_kr=N/A |gen_series=Generation I miscellaneous |publisher= |developer= Interactive |website_en=Official site (archive) |website_ja=N/A }} PokéROMs are a series of educational CD-ROMs created in 2000 by and . It can be run on both and . Gameplay The entire game is guided by Professor Oak, voiced by Stan Hart. Upon startup, the player is asked to choose a name and difficulty level; there are five difficulty levels, corresponding to the grades 1-5. After doing so, the player is shown a 6×4 array of tiles with either s or of natural numbers (incorrectly referred to as s by the game), which are then concealed after a fixed amount of time. This is a game of , in which player must reveal two tiles with equivalent values at the same time, which causes both tiles to disappear. Underneath the tiles is stock artwork of the Pokémon featured on the disc. After pairing all the tiles, the player has freed the Pokémon, and gains the option to view to Pokémon in its natural habitat or go to the Pokémon Sanctuary. Clicking "Print" allows the player to navigate through various images of that Pokémon from the anime. Selecting to go to the Pokémon Sanctuary causes a loading screen featuring various screenshots from the Pokémon anime to appear. Once at the Pokémon Sanctuary, the player can either go to the Trainer Center or Observation Lab. The Trainer Center contains a multiplayer quiz game for 1-4 players, stylized as a virtual board game. The players are put on a board with 11 stations. In turn, players are each asked a question from a pool of 200 on math, science, reading and social studies, as well as Pokémon; getting a question right advances the player's piece by one station. The first player to reach the end is the winner. The Observation Center allows the player to click on pinging circles on a horizontally scrolling landscape to view various screenshots from the Pokémon anime of that Pokémon. Releases The Premiere Series (also spelled Premier Series) contains ten discs: , , , , , , , , , and . These were primarily single releases in blister packs. These were all available together in the Complete Collection release. Two-disc packs were also available in blister packs. A sampler PokéROM for the Premier Series featuring Mew was included with some copies of .Amazon The Movie Series contains ten discs: , , , , , , , , , and . This set is focused on The Power of One, with the anime stills coming from that movie. These were primarily single releases in blister packs. Two-disc packs were also available in sleeves, containing one of these three pairs: and , and , and . The Mystery Series contains 30 discs, which were released in Mystery Packs, packs containing two visible discs and one hidden disc; the discs are arranged diagonally from the bottom to the top, with the central disc turned over. The 20 Pokémon released as visible discs are: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Pokémon released as Mystery Discs are: , , , , , , , , , and . Images Premiere Series File:Bulbasaur PokéROM.png|Bulbasaur PokéROM (packaging) File:Bulbasaur PokéROM disc.png|Bulbasaur PokéROM (disc) File:Squirtle PokéROM.png|Squirtle PokéROM (packaging) File:Squirtle PokéROM disc.png|Squirtle PokéROM (disc) File:Charmander PokéROM.png|Charmander PokéROM (packaging) File:Charmander PokéROM disc.png|Charmander PokéROM (disc) File:Pikachu PokéROM.png|Pikachu PokéROM (packaging) File:Pikachu PokéROM disc.png|Pikachu PokéROM (disc) File:Meowth PokéROM.png|Meowth PokéROM (packaging) File:Meowth PokéROM disc.png|Meowth PokéROM (disc) File:Psyduck PokéROM.png|Psyduck PokéROM (packaging) File:Psyduck PokéROM disc.png|Psyduck PokéROM (disc) File:Poliwhirl PokéROM.png|Poliwhirl PokéROM (packaging) File:Poliwhirl PokéROM disc.png|Poliwhirl PokéROM (disc) File:Gengar PokéROM.png|Gengar PokéROM (packaging) File:Gengar PokéROM disc.png|Gengar PokéROM (disc) File:Eevee PokéROM.png|Eevee PokéROM (packaging) File:Eevee PokéROM disc.png|Eevee PokéROM (disc) File:Mewtwo PokéROM.png|Mewtwo PokéROM (packaging) File:Mewtwo PokéROM disc.png|Mewtwo PokéROM (disc) File:PokéROM Premiere Series The Complete Collection.png|The Complete Collection of the Premier Series File:PokéROM Premiere Series Collection.png|Premiere Series Collection cover File:Premier Series PokéROM 2-Pack.png|Premiere Series 2-disc pack File:Premier Series PokéROM back.png|Premiere Series single pack back Movie Series File:Articuno PokéROM.png|Articuno PokéROM (packaging) File:Articuno PokéROM disc.png|Articuno PokéROM (disc) File:Zapdos PokéROM.png|Zapdos PokéROM (packaging) File:Zapdos PokéROM disc.png|Zapdos PokéROM (disc) File:Moltres PokéROM.png|Moltres PokéROM (packaging) File:Moltres PokéROM disc.png|Moltres PokéROM (disc) File:Hoothoot PokéROM.png|Hoothoot PokéROM (packaging) File:Hoothoot PokéROM disc.png|Hoothoot PokéROM (disc) File:Ledyba PokéROM.png|Ledyba PokéROM (packaging) File:Ledyba PokéROM disc.png|Ledyba PokéROM (disc) File:Togepi PokéROM.png|Togepi PokéROM (packaging) File:Togepi PokéROM disc.png|Togepi PokéROM (disc) File:Marill PokéROM disc.png|Marill PokéROM (disc) File:Elekid PokéROM disc.png|Elekid PokéROM (disc) File:Slowking PokéROM.png|Slowking PokéROM (packaging) File:Slowking PokéROM disc.png|Slowking PokéROM (disc) File:Lugia PokéROM.png|Lugia PokéROM (packaging) File:Lugia PokéROM disc.png|Lugia PokéROM (disc) File:Articuno Lugia PokéROM.png|Articuno and Lugia two-pack File:Moltres Togepi PokéROM.png|Moltres and Togepi two-pack File:Movie Series PokéROM back.png|Movie Series PokéROM single pack back File:Movie Series PokéROM 2-Pack back.png|Movie Series PokéROM 2-disc back Mystery Series File:Charizard PokéROM disc.png|Charizard PokéROM (disc) File:Mr Mime PokéROM disc.png|Mr. Mime PokéROM (disc) File:Lapras PokéROM disc.png|Lapras PokéROM (disc) File:Mystery Series PokéROM Mystery Pack.png|Mystery Pack File:Mystery Series PokéROM Mystery Pack back.png|Mystery Pack back Discs The discs are mini discs, but also have two opposite sides cut off to create an odd shape. These discs are only intended for use with spindle-type CD-ROM drives or trays with inner mounting rails; they are not intended for use with saddy trays, slot-loading drives, and most computers. External links *Commercial for Mystery Series PokéROMs *Video of Pikachu PokéROM playthrough *Alternate video of Pikachu PokéROM playthrough *Review of the Psyduck PokéROM References Category:PC games it:PokéROM